Autonomous vehicle (AV) operation on public roads and typically involves laborious mapping and labeling of ground truth data using sensor instruments, such as LIDAR and stereoscopic cameras. AVs utilize these maps with live sensor data to identify and classify any objects of interest (e.g., pedestrians, other vehicles, traffic signals, road signs, etc.) and to perform localization—determining precise location and orientation at any given instance.